


Enlistment

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: Even George Lucas has Obi-Wan!
Kudos: 2





	Enlistment

**Author's Note:**

> Posted circa 2003 to Farscape Friday for the crossover challenge.

“Lemme get this straight. You wanna WHAT?” John exchanged a worried glance with Aeryn and D’Argo.

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes. “Help save the Earth from the evil aliens poised to obliterate human life, of course.”

“How did you know about that?” D’Argo demanded.

“ _No one_ knows about that,” John added.

“We have ways.” The black-haired guy shrugged.

“And British accents. That makes you evil.”

“Hey!” The redheaded guy finally spoke up. None of them looked older than college-age. “Even George Lucas had Obi-Wan!”

“Ron,” the girl said sharply. “Please don't talk about your Muggle film obsession."

"Hermione!" the other guy hissed.

"Lay off, mates." The one called Ron grinned. "Movies are cool."

John pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why me?_ was the foremost thought in his mind. "Okay, so, to prevent a psychotic break, I'll play along. Just how do you plan to help? And for God's sake, WHY?"

"We're bored," the black-haired one replied. "It's been awhile since we've fought an epic battle. Peace isn't all it's made out to be."

Aeryn gave John a significant look.

"And the other?" D'Argo asked skeptically, obviously evaluating their combat skills rather poorly.

"Harry, show them," Hermione said with some satisfaction.

Harry - the black-haired guy - diffidently raised an arm. Aeryn tensed, but he was only holding...a stick? Harry muttered a few words and suddenly, a nearby tree split apart and burst into flames.

"Um," D'Argo said.

"Impressive," Aeryn admitted.

"Wow," John added.

"Don't you mean, _Whoa?_ " Ron made what was obviously meant to be Keanu-face.

_"Ron!"_

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Harry said irritably. He carelessly waved his stick at the tree. Suddenly it was whole again. "You liked _The Matrix_. You spent most of 2000 slinking around in black leather."

John sighed. "Yeah, well, who didn't?"


End file.
